


Of sunshine and smiles

by broken_paradise



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_paradise/pseuds/broken_paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wonders if his life would have been different if he hadn't known Frodo. He doesn't remember the first time they met nor does he remember the point where their friendship had grown into something deeper but all he knows is that something between them clicked and that they are practically inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of sunshine and smiles

Sam wonders if his life would have been different if he hadn’t known Frodo. He doesn’t remember the first time they met nor does he remember the point where their friendship had grown into something deeper but all he knows is that something between them clicked and that they are practically inseparable.  

          He likes taking care of Frodo even though Frodo gets embarrassed sometimes and keeps asking him to stop calling him ‘Mr Frodo’. “We’re friends,” Frodo declares, his cheeks slightly red. “But you’ve always been Mr Frodo and you will always be!” Sam retorts wherein Frodo just drops the argument and gives him a defeated shake of his head but smiles nonetheless.

          Sam lives for Frodo’s smiles. He keeps making sure the pantry is stocked with enough food, the pillows are arranged the way Frodo likes them and that there’s always a set of freshly laundered clothes by his bedside every morning.

          “But you’re not my servant!” Frodo states. “I’m your gardener and these are a few perks of the job,” Sam says as he hands Frodo a cup of warm tea.

          Sam doesn’t mind working hard for Frodo. He doesn’t mind the countless hours of searching for the perfect cuts of meat and sweetest of fruits. He doesn’t mind washing Frodo’s clothes on cold winter mornings and scrubbing them clean till his fingers are numb. He lives for Frodo’s approval.

          Sometimes Frodo likes to go out on walks in the moonlight after dinner. Sam likes to accompany him to keep him safe. Not that Hobbiton is notably unsafe. He just likes to be in charge of everything for Frodo. Sometimes Frodo likes to walk up the hill and lie down on the grass and look up at the stars for hours at a stretch. At such times, Sam lays besides him faithfully just content to be next to him, sharing the same space.

Sometimes Frodo falls asleep while watching the stars but Sam does not wake him up. He just gazes at Frodo’s peaceful face. For Sam, Frodo has never looked as beautiful as he does in the moonlight. Dark curls falling onto ivory skin, beautiful eyelashes curling over unblemished cheekbones and slightly parted soft lips. Sam feels a unfamiliar stirring in his stomach. Frodo stirs awake and looks at him. Sam looks away quickly, his cheeks flushed.

          Frodo likes Sam’s company and he leaves no stone unturned to display his affection towards him.

          Sam does not like to question anything. He prefers to go with the flow. He does not question countless afternoons spent alone with Frodo in the storeroom when Bilbo is away at the market. He does not question the fevered kisses and breathless whispers. He just likes to go along with it.

It’s Frodo who kisses him first. Sam is unsure at start but soon enough he’s holding on to the soft fabric of Frodo’s shirt, fisting it as he kisses back. Frodo’s lips are soft and Sam finds that he tastes of marmalade. He likes the way their noses bump when Frodo pulls him in for another hurried kiss. He likes the way Frodo pants breathlessly, holding to his arm tightly, as they break apart for air.

The kisses are shy and hesitant at start but as days pass they become more and more fiery and desperate.

They always end up breaking apart, out of breath as they hear Bilbo’s footsteps coming down the path. There’s a rustle of fabric and clink of buttons as they try to make themselves look presentable.

Frodo rushes out first, combing tousled curls as he goes out to greet Bilbo, smiling as though nothing happened. Sam stays perched on the floor for a few seconds trying to calm the pounding of his heart. He gets up and walks out; hoping the flush on his cheeks is not too noticeable.

Sam likes the way Frodo smiles. He likes the way his eyes light up with glee. He likes the way he scratches behind his ear when he’s pondering over something. He likes the way he tilts his head to a side when he’s confused. Sam likes everything about Frodo.

It doesn’t take much for Sam to realise how different his life would have been without Frodo but he prefers not to think of it. He is happy with the way things are. Sam loves this life with Frodo. This life of sunshine and smiles.

 

 


End file.
